


Wreckage Ralph

by wreckingduty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Wreck-It Ralph (2012), Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingduty/pseuds/wreckingduty
Summary: In a crossover between Star Wars and Wreck-It Ralph, Rey meets an AU version of Wreck-It Ralph.





	Wreckage Ralph

Trouble always had a way of finding you on Jakku, trouble scavenging, trouble trading your scavenged goods, trouble dealing with other scavengers.

Rey's current trouble was in the form of several other scavengers. There were three of them, tall, lean, and cunning. They hadn't quite started threatening her for her haul, but they seemed well on their way there.

She tightened her grip on her staff, she was outnumbered, but she was confident in her skills. She wouldn't strike first, she wasn't looking for more trouble, but she'd make sure she struck last.

However, her plans suddenly shifted as her focus is taken away from her aggressors as a giant man shows up. He's clearly a scavenger as well, clad in sand-colored clothes.

He's furious and bellows at the trio, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

Between the giant and Rey's staff, the three scavengers decide that her scraps aren't worth their trouble and quickly flee.

Surprised at the chain of events and not wanting to show weakness, Rey snaps at the large interloper a little harsher than she intended to, "You didn't need to do that, I had it handled."

The giant scavenger hadn't taken his eyes off from the direction the trio had fled. He answers her gruffly, still looking in their direction, "I don't like bullies." His fist was clenched, apparently he had planned to punch them, if needed.

After glaring for a moment longer, he turns and heads back the way he came.

Rey decides to do the same, the sooner she sold her salvage, the sooner she could go home and eat.

Over the years, Rey hadn't thought too much on her encounter with the giant, occasionally she'd see him at the Outpost doing what everyone else did there: trading in scrap, but they never spoke.

However, today was different. He had been several people in front of her in line. As soon as he got to the counter, he got his own form of trouble.

The giant hadn't had much luck lately, between needing more food because of his size and debts he was still repaying, he wasn't earning much for anything he brought back, and the scraps he brought back weren't worth much to begin with.

He was trying to argue for an advance on food, "Come on, if I'm hungry, then I'm not gonna be much good at findin' things to trade."

The reply was a snort, followed by, "Even when you're not hungry, you're not good at scavenging. You're lucky I give you anything at all. Next!"

Dismissed, the giant hangs his head and wanders off to find a place to sit and regroup."

There were still a few people ahead of her, so Rey had some time to think. For the past few months, she had been trying to dig up a rather large piece of scrap. She wasn't entirely sure what it was, but it seemed to be buried pretty deep, she had spent nearly a day trying to dig it out, with no progress in sight. She had gone hungry that not, having wasted most of the day to the fruitless effort.

She had been more careful since then, only working a little a day on uncovering it. She had been making progress, but it was slow. She'd unearth it one of these days, but there was no telling when.

But, if the giant helped her, it'd go a lot quicker. Plus, depending on how big it turned out to be, it might be too heavy for her speeder to haul, so an extra set of extra large hands would be welcome.

Rey turns in her day's salvage and takes the rations offered in exchange. She turns towards the giant and suddenly makes up her mind, going to stand in front of him.

The large man was sitting at a table, resting his elbows on it as he tried to figure out how he could get something to eat today.

He doesn't seem to notice Rey, so she speaks up, "I want to make a deal with you."

That gets the giant's attention and he lifts his head. His voice is weary, "Sorry, whatever you're sellin', I'm not interested. Even if I had the money or food to pay ya, which I don't."

Rey shakes her head, "I'm not selling anything. I could use your help." His stomach grumbles, and she gestures at him, "And, you could use something to eat."

He tilts his head, "All right, I'm listenin'."

Rey nods, "There's a large piece of scrap I think could be worth quite a bit, I've been working on it for months, but I think with your help, we could get it out in days and split the profits." She had worked with other scavengers before, so she had some experience with arranging fair deals.

She then holds out one of the packets of food to him, "You can eat now, then repay me later out of your portion of the profits." It was a little risky, but he wouldn't be much help hungry.

The giant barely considers the offer, with food being offered so freely, he couldn't afford to turn it down. He holds out a massive hand for a handshake, one of Rey's hands could barely cover one of his thumbnails.

Rey eyes his hand for a moment, then puts her hand on his thumb.

The giant carefully places his index finger on top of her hand and gives it a gentle shake, "You've got yourself a deal."

Rey nods in agreement, "It's a deal."

The giant gets up, taking the ration of food she had offered him. "Let's get goin'."

She tilts her head in the right direction, "It's this way. The name's Rey, by the way."

The giant nods, "Gotcha. I'm Ralph."

Rey smiles, "Come on, Ralph, let's get us some scrap."


End file.
